limbo_slsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
The player base are all a bunch of Trolls Sena x Al Ship Names: The Titanic, Allosen Name Meaning: One is a portmanteau, the other is how everyone thought the ship would sink How they met: Holy Ship. What can I say about this utter trainwreck? It all started when Allocen appeared in Sena's shop, made some Holy Fire oil, shot her friend in the foot and lit a demon on fire. Sena swooned hard. The next day, when he gunned down and incinerated another of her friends in the middle of the market, really sealed the deal for her. She forsook her alliance with The Underdead and made a pact with Allocen. Two days after that an Angel makes Sena feel the pain of a thousand deaths, enraging Allocen, causing him to attack the Bank the day after, with his hordes of demons and minions. (tbf, he also thought Adoel had the grip to his gun). After The Occupant sent Allocen to Hell for a while, Sena just started camping at his house waiting for him. He seemed to be back early but instead, it was an imposter trying to seduce Sena. It almost worked. After the thing was slain, Al returned to find Sena just squatting in his living room with Harold. Harold told Al that a Fuck Demon had imersonated him to try and get in Sena's pants. This made Al realize that the real him had a good shot at getting in her pants, so he sent her to her sex shop Sinsations to grab a bunch of sex toys, and the rest is history. Sebastian x Silas Write the second section of your page here. Alexys x Yarindael Ship Name: Salt & Cinnamon Name Meaning: Alexys is known as The Salt Temptress by Yarindael, because of her obsession with the 'Devil's Rock' Yarindael enjoys cinnamon as the holiest of spices How They Met: Alexys was part of the Angel Heist , assisting the others in smuggling Yarindael into the sewers. Yarindael and Alexys initially fought seriously, eventually becoming nothing more than sarcastic teasing, and then into the pivotal mockery battle in the central park. Kilo x Korlat Ship Names: Korlo, Forbidden Love, Strawberry Sugar Name Meanings: Korlo is a portmanteau of Kilo and Korlat Forbidden Love because they are Shades, unable to touch anyone directly. Kilo has taken to calling Korlat "Siucar" which is the Irish word for "Sugar". In return, Korlat has started calling Kilo "Su Talun", the Irish translation of "Strawberry" Why: Korlat is very attentive to Kilo's wellbeing. The two of them are undoubtedly very close and have held hands (Korlat's being covered), which is both an indication of said closeness and very rare for shades as they can not make direct contact. The two of them, along with Sebastian, are founding members of the friend pile. Leon x Amostia Ship names: Purple Rain Omni x Zirar Ship names: Mom and Dad Pryce x Taliah Ship names: Tallie Ho Description: The most superior ship (Self named) in all of Limbo. The Meet-Cute: Pryce was the one of the first people Taliah spoke to in Limbo. He told her that the next they'd meet, it would be at "a cafe or something". After a couple drinks, they eventually open a business together: the Dragon's Hideaway. It's a charming Gaming Restaurant with traditional Salvadorian and Mexican cuisines. There, Taliah clumsily confesses her feelings which are reciprocated (thank God) by Pryce. Bane x Harold The Actual Best Ship Ship Name: The Layabouts Name Meaning: The two of them spend most of their time on the couch with each other How They Met: Harold spends all their time in Castle Zorn. When Bane first fell under Allocen's pact, they were allowed access into Zorn, where they met Harold and had some of their cooking, which was delicious. Bane spent more time at Zorn with Harold, and Harold started to flirt around with Bane. Bane realized they had similar feelings, and now the two of them spend most of their time with each other in Zorn Raven x Xander May as well. Category:Meta